


Tord, ya lil' piece o' shit!

by Iamacarrot



Series: Eddsworld. Just because [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd and Tom don't completely trust Tord, Even Matt knows it!, He knows it, He outlawed Cola! Edd hates him now, I know that Tom would only tolerate Tord being Red Leader, M/M, Mainly because I like the idea of Matt having an easier time dealing with Red Leader, Matt trusts his baby completely, Post 'The End', Protecc the Matt, Protecc the Tord, This is also sometime in the future as well, Tom knows it, Tord is a lil' shet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: We all know that Tom and Tord hate each other, but what happens when that hate is mixed in with Tord and Matt's relationship? Will Tord and Tom make amends? Or will Matt believe his sweet Tordie about everything, even the things he knows are lies?Don't you dare choose the first option.





	1. Defense

Tord chuckled smugly as he watched the "Family Meeting" that Matt had called to order from afar. "I didn't even hurt that liar!" Tom claimed. "Don't call him a liar! He's the sweetest person I've ever met!" Matt retorted. "He destroyed our house!" "He was power driven! We all get power driven by something!" "He betrayed us!" "By taking something that was his?! We didn't have some secret pact with him!" "He punched you in the face!!!" "HE HAD JUSTIFIABLE REASON!"

Everyone stopped talking at that. Even Tord's smug look had disappeared. "I mean... he, uhm... I was touching things that weren't his! And, he had the right to..." Matt murmured. "Matt, you don't have to keep defending him." Edd sighed. "I'm not! He's one of the nicest people I've met! Sure, he can be challenging, but, he has a good heart." Matt huffed, pursing his lips. Tom and Edd sighed.

Tord groaned, walking over to the boys and sitting on Matt's lap, leaning against Matt's chest.

"See? He's sweet!" Matt cooed, hugging Tord close, muttering happy praises to the Norwegian.

A slight pang of guilt flashed through Tord, but it left as quickly as it came. He didn't want to hurt Matt, he didn't give a fuck you about Tom, and Edd... Edd was... he still hadn't figured that out yet.

"You're my great bean." Matt hummed, nuzzling into Tord's hair. "You trust him too much." Tom growled. "I don't care what you think. He's the best." Matt huffed, pain evident in his voice.

At least, it was evident to Tord.

What was he doing to this man? Brainwashing him without doing anything? Making the man fall so deeply in love with him, that he'd do anything to keep Tord from leaving? Man, that was low, even for Tord. But... if that's how things were going to be, then why not play through it?

He had his own personal shield, someone who would always defend him and keep him out of trouble.

All Tom had to do was simple: Don't get too attached to the fool...

Don't get attached.

Well, with the way he was being held, and with all the affectionate words that were being spewed out at him, Tord knew this wasn't going to be easy. But, hey, if Matt did end up being on Tord's interest list, at least he'd have another loyal companion. One he could train, play with, and call his own...

At the companion's expense anyways.


	2. How we ended up like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course what happened to his friends was awful! Unforgiveable in their eyes! What happened to him... He wasn't the same either. But he doesn't care. Why would he? He's got all he needs here! In the arms of the man who changed him in the first place...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, a majority of these are going to be set in the future. I added this so that no one got confused. I'll start labeling whether they're Past or Future.
> 
> This is Future(F)

Looking at himself in the mirror always powered Matt. It made him the confident man he'd always been. Now, looking at the mirror, with a missing eye, and a missing jaw, both of which were replaced with metal of some sorts, he felt even more powerful. Metal was strong, and so was he.

An evil spark flashed in his natural eye as he saw the familiar reflection of the man who made him this way. The Red Leader himself.

"Always looking in that mirror. Aren't you? How do you find so much value in it?" Tord asked. Matt chuckled, a smile that very nearly resembled an upturned sneer crossing his face. "It shows me all of my best features. What I've perfected, and, what... needs work..." Matt huffed, fiddling with his robotic eye. Tord's face flashed into one of interest and concern. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's not me. Not something I want to see when I look into the mirror. I need perfection... Fiks det, vil du?" Matt hummed, looking at Tord with a look that wasn't soft and questioning, like it used to be. Now, whenever he 'requested' things from Tord, his look conveyed the message of 'You will do it. This isn't a question.'

It didn't bother Tord in any way, honestly. In fact, he admired it, was impressed by it, even. However... when Matt used it on his friends... things were different. Fights were more than likely to happen, and they'd always blame Matt's new demeanour on Tord.

What happened a week before was a perfect example of this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Tom. Look at this." Edd chuckled, waiting for the indifferent man to look at him (who was currently sitting on his bottom bunk in their barracks, reading), his eye replacement fitting his expression beautifully.

Edd pulled a picture of Tord out of his hoodie, shoving it in Tom's face and sitting next to him. "Look on the back." Edd instructed. Tom obeyed, having nothing better to do, since all advanced trainees weren't really allowed to do anything interesting. They just had to make sure that they trained an even number of hours each day. Something that Edd and Tom had already done together.

It was always easier to go through training with a partner. ESPECIALLY when your commander for the day was Patryck.

"Read it out loud." Edd snickered. "It says: 'My dear Red Leader, I would like you to know that you are my greatest influence. I wish to someday, learn more about you, in more... ways than one...? Who the hell wrote this?" Tom asked. "Some newbie from the lower ranks. Guess that they haven't been told that Matt-" "That I what now?" Matt asked cheerfully, walking up to his friends with a towel around his neck.

"Whoa! Look who's been working out! You trying to impress someone?" Edd teased. Tom scoffed, grunting as he was elbowed in the stomach by Edd. Matt smirked, sitting next to Edd, and laughing when Edd leant against him, playfully messing with his muscles and kissing his arm. "Monsieur suave, Joue avec moi aussi~" Edd purred.

It was required for the soldiers to know multiple languages, as they would then know how to listen in on enemy lines and not be confused. So, since Edd obviously knew what he was saying, it was also obvious that Matt knew, and so did Tom. "Cut it out, you flirt!" Matt and Tom both laughed, all three men laughing at the sudden unison.

"I'm just messin'! I know that you only have room for one." Edd chuckled.

"Yeah, and it's the worst ONE in this entire base." Tom muttered, his happy demeanour quickly dissipating. "He's not as bad as you say." Matt huffed. Edd groaned in response to the uncomfortable situation, silently excusing himself slowly. "Why don't you just admit that you're insane? He's turned you into some obedient bitch!" Tom retorted.

Welp, there went Edd's great escape.

"Tom, was that really nece-" "I am not insane! I can just see a part of him that no one else does!" Matt spat back. "Really? Then why don't you read this?" Tom scoffed, pushing the letter of previous interest in Matt's face. "What is this?" Matt asked, jumping slightly as Edd snatched the paper out of his hands, ripping it into shreds. "Whoops! Looks like it's gone forever! Oh well! Now, why don't we just forget about this a-" "What was it?" Matt asked.

"Oh, just some letter from some newbie who want's to get in that devil's pants." Tom replied, examining his nails.

"What?" Matt asked, turning to Edd. Edd gulped, blushing as he whistled and looked at anything but Matt.

"Are you saying that some bastard is trying to steal Tord from me? You can't be serious." Matt scoffed, refusing to believe the painfully true statement.

"It's true. Mr. Sunshine Lollypops is just too irresistible! Who wouldn't want him? Who knows, maybe he's fucking some newbs behind your back." Tom hummed. "Tom!"

"So, you're really gonna play that game? That's fine, I can play it too. So, Tom. Why don't you look me in the eye when I speak to you?" Matt viciously hissed. Tom jumped off of the bunk, puffing his chest out unconsciously as he made an attempt to be just as intimidating as the taller and stronger man in front of him. "Don't you DARE try to use that trick with me! I'm not some meek servant you can boss around!"

"Guys! Please! You're gonna get us in SO MUCH-" 

"SHUT UP EDD!" both males screamed, returning their attention to each other. "Big talk for a little man. Why don't you prove that statement?" Matt challenged. "Oh no..." Edd whispered, backing away slowly.

Tom took no time to make a swing at Matt, making a hit at the man's chest, but it wasn't hard enough to do anything. Damn it! Tom REALLY needed to start training more...

Matt punched Tom in the face, knocking the man down. Edd flinched, backing away a bit faster. Jesus! How far away was the door?!

Before Tom had time to recover, Matt gripped him by the neck, pulling him into a head lock, and throwing him into a nearby bunk, most likely breaking a bone, judging by the sickening 'CRACK' that resonated throughout the room. Thankfully, the loud result of the throw, along with the reports of a fight from a few soldiers nearby, attracted Paul and Patryck, who easily broke up the fight, using their guns to intimidate both men.

"Stand down, soldiers!" Patryck shouted. "Sir yes sir!" Matt and Tom instinctively shouted.

Matt growled, a disturbed gleam in his eye as Patryck led him out of the barracks.

That was what it was like, with the new Matt. Tom had suffered a broken leg, but it was expected to heal quickly. Edd had been punished for failure to report Friendly Violence, and Matt was, of course, let off the hook by Tord.

"Sir, he could have killed Tom!" Paul argued. "Silence! Matthew is a smart man! He knows when he is being threatened! Tom must have provoked him in some way! Now, get out!" Tord huffed. "Yes Sir" Paul and Patryck sighed in defeat, knowing that this wasn't worth it.

Matt smirked, watching as the pilots walked off. Oh, he found it so amusing when other soldiers tried to get him in trouble. It wasn't like it was going to work, so, why try?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laughing at the thought, Matt smiled in an intimidating manner as he walked out of his barracks. "It's so nice, being treasured like this." Matt swooned.

Little did he know, however, HE was the one being played.

Tord expected this to happen. He was waiting for the power to get to Matt's head, just so he could revel in the aggression that came with it. He wanted Matt to become hostile around his friends. He wanted Matt to have his taste of power... and he wanted all of this...

So he could marvel at how beautiful it would be when he began to tear Matt down, piece, by little, piece...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Fiks det, vil du? (Norwegian): Fix it, will you?
> 
> Monsieur suave, Joue avec moi aussi~ (French): Mr. Suave, play with me too~


	3. Link to the stinkin' comic :p

http://eddsworld-tbatf.smackjeeves.com/chapters/102806/title-page/

Here's the link to the comic so that you guys will be able to understand what the HELL I keep talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning was uber short, but I had to get you guys in a sense of why Matt accepts everything that Tord says.


End file.
